Family Matters
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Don and Conner talk. OllieDon slash GreenArrowDove


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- yes, i am aware of how random this pairing may appear- but i love it. Plus, Ollie totally has a thing for blondes...anywho, reviews are love...

* * *

"So…"

"So…" Don shifted under the calm gaze, almost wishing the other person would show some anger- something. Normally he was the first one to promote peace and clarity but he wasn't sure how to handle this.

"You lived with Buddhist Monks, huh?" Conner sat across from him in the large living room, costumes missing. Don felt naked, exposed without his. He had no mask to hide his features- maybe he had become too used to the protection his mask had offered. His brother would have a field day with the news.

"Yes." The awkward silence settled again.

"So…" Don plucked nervously at the hem of his jeans; leg crossed over the other as he tried to appear at ease, it wasn't working very well. Conner however appeared completely calm, one with the Universe; Don envied him.

He was completely opposed to murder and violence a lot of the time, which essentially made him the opposite of his brother, but he was considering it at the moment. Ollie had come up with this brilliant idea and then had promptly left Don all alone while he ran off to '_deal with an emergency_'- he'd learned that it was Ollie speak for '_I'm not prepared to deal with this, so I'll be on patrol_'. Ollie was lucky he loved him so much.

"I hear you're a vegetarian." It had only been five minutes into the conversation and he was already dangerously close to running out of topic ideas.

"I am." And Conner was not making it any easier on him. This was understandable…really.

"Me too." He scratched the back of his head, offering a tentative smile. They both spent their time fighting crime, were vegetarians and blonde. Somehow discussing their hair colour didn't seem like that great of an idea. "I tried archery once but I was so horrible that I nearly hit my brother with an arrow." He chuckled nervously, belatedly realizing how ridiculous a conversation starter that was. Conner probably thought he was a psychopath at the moment.

"So…" Don cleared his throat. "I thought maybe Mia and Roy would be here." Ollie had told him to expect the family, but Ollie had left and Roy and Mia had never shown up. It kind of hurt actually; he was trying to be understanding, he did understand- sort of, but still…

"Roy's out on patrol with Nightwing."

"They patrol together?" If he was very lucky they could actually hold a conversation on the topic; ease some of the tension in the room.

"Sometimes, Roy needs someone to rant to and Nightwing is generally able to calm him down one way or another." Oh.

"And Mia?" He was almost afraid to ask; it must have shown on his face.

"She's at the doctors, otherwise she would be here." Conner leaned forwards slightly, surprising Don. "She thinks it's cute."

"Cute?" Don repeated, no longer following the conversation.

"You and Ollie." The other man clarified.

"Oh." To his horror he could feel the blush spreading across his face. A small smile made its way onto Conner's face. It was the most of an opening he had been given yet.

"I don't care that you're around my age." Relief flushed through him, but he was still wary. Conner, Mia and Roy had the ability to break his and Ollie's relationship; he didn't want to consider it a possibility, but the fear still remained in his mind. He wouldn't come between Ollie and his kids even if that meant his leaving. "I also don't care that you're a man." Don's hands were gripping his pant legs tightly now; tense.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to take Ollie away…" Conner nodded more of a smile appearing; it helped ease Don's nerves.

"You two are good together. He needs someone to balance him out. I'm not worried about you 'taking Ollie away' , neither are the others; it's just- not too long ago he could see himself settling down with Dinah and now everything has changed." Don released the death grip on his jeans; he knew about Dinah, knew that when news of his and Ollie's relationship got around, Black Canary had tried to pick a fight with Hank of all people. She still wasn't completely able to look him in the eye. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

That was it? No explosions or hateful words- he shouldn't have worried, not with Conner involved.

"I can't promise to never hurt him." Don admitted; no matter how hard he tried there was the chance that something he said or did would hurt Ollie. "But I can promise to always try to make things work."

Conner smiled at him and suddenly he had the feeling that they were both relieved with how the conversation turned out.

"Dad's back." The other man announced, standing gracefully. "And I have to meet Kyle." Don climbed to his feet as well, surprised to find himself pulled into a brief hug. "Welcome to the family, Don."

Conner slipped out the door leading further into the large house. Don was left there, small smile on his face in the empty room. He could hear footsteps approaching through the door behind him. The person stopped in the doorway, taking in the room.

"Conner left? What happened? I thought…" Ollie trailed off, stepping forwards to place a hand on his shoulder. Don turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his lovers' neck, in a hug.

"It went fine." He murmured, stealing a kiss. "I was welcomed into the family." A bright smile lit up the archers face.

"It did? You were?" Don grinned up at the other mans hint of surprise.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips to Ollie's, trying to convey the relief and reassurance they both needed. Don smirked pulling back after a moment as he remembered part of the conversation. "And apparently Mia thinks we're cute."

"That's good to know." Ollie laughed, dragging the smaller man in for another kiss. "Think they're ready for you to stay the night?" He wasn't sure Roy would be. "Better question- think you're ready to stay the night and face them in the morning?"

Don thought about it and the conversation he had had with Conner.

"I'm going to need a lot of coffee." There wasn't anywhere else he would rather be.


End file.
